Cold Eyes
by HisEmpress
Summary: Aika Koizumi, is in her second year of Teikō Junior High, and encounters the Generation of Miracles, from Momoi Satsuki introducing her to them. Further into the story, Aika realizes that she falls for Akashi. {Pardon my grammar in this description and in the story because it always has been this horrible.} I do not own the all the characters, except for Aika-chan [First fanfic]
1. Chapter 1

[Akashi x OC]

✿Teiko Junior High✿

Chapter 1

School is starting, my second year in Teiko junior high. As I stepped into the school, many first years were staring at me.

"Wow! Her light ginger hair looks so soft~ I wanna touch it~!"

"I know! And her light blue sparkling and tolerant eyes!"

Tch, is looks all what they care about? The first years are going to _**be real annoying**_ this year... As I was walking through the hallways to go to the auditorium, a boy with alluring scarlet hair passed by me, I stole a quick glance at his face, his eyes… give me a bizarre aura around him, though they were really beautiful. Red and yellow/orange _heterochromatic eyes_… Suppose he might be a second year like me, too.

I went into the auditorium and after the opening ceremony, I went to my new classroom.

I opened the classroom door, once I went inside, everyone was whispering in the classroom. I had no idea what they were talking about, due to my lack of hearing for swimming all the time. The only seat available left was next to the windows… and next to that seat was the boy with scarlet hair. I sat on the seat, and looked out the window… Ah… I wish Momoi-chan was in this class… I sighed, and looking front there was a very tall guy sitting in front of me. He had purple hair, up to his neck, I guess it's a pretty long haircut for a guy. He was eating a snack, now I'm getting hungry too. The homeroom teacher finally came in.

"Hello class~ I'm your new teacher Kimura-sensei! Oh, and if any of your older sisters are single, please give me their phone numbers!" About ¾ of the class was laughing, and ¼ of the class was sighing.

"Now I'm gonna call out the names and see whose here!"

"Akiyama Ren!"

"Here!"

"Suzuki Sakura!"

"Here~"

"Seijuro Akashi!"

The boy with scarlet hair on my right only rose his hand, the cat probably got his tongue or he's just quiet. I really like his name though… Akashi-kun… As I said his name in my head, he looked at me immediately with his cold heterochromatic eyes. Is he… reading my mind? Somehow looking at his eyes, it feels like millions of bows are stabbing my heart. Though when I'm looking closer into his face, he actually looks refreshing, and handsome. I blushed a little at this, no it can't be. I'm not really going to-.

"Koizumi Aika!"

Oh damn it I was just looking at Akashi-kun's face and now people are gonna think I'm weird that spacing out looking at his face.

"A-Ah! Present!" The teacher chuckled seductively and looked towards my way.

"You know… You have a beautiful name Koizumi-san." the teacher smiled.

"Ahahahaaa… Thanks." I shyly said, I tried not to blush but I did anyway.

✿3 hour time skip desu~!✿

Ugh finally it's lunch time~ I stretched, this year, lunch time extended for two hours instead of one hour, our principal was very respectful, and she understands our needs so thank you SO MUCH. As I yawned and looked to my right, Akashi-kun walked outside of the classroom, with a smirk on his face. Hm… There's something really peculiar about him. After Akashi-kun walked out of the classroom, a girl named Himura Ayumi came to my desk.

"Hello Koizumi-san~ my name is Himura Ayumi! You can call me Ayumi-chan because I don't like my last name a lot." She whined saying her last name every time.

"Oh, hi Ayumi-chan, were you in this school last year?"

"Nope! I'm from America! Though my mother is Polish and my father is Japanese, so my mother preferred Japan over staying in America."

"Oh my god Ayumi-chan, I'm from America too! My mother's Australian and my father's Japanese." Though, I don't feel proud. I actually would have preferred staying in America than Japan.

"No wonder you look more American~ When you came into the classroom, everybody was whispering about your hair color and wondering if you dyed it, and I thought it was pretty cool because it looked so natural~!"

We talked for about 20 minutes, Ayumi-chan is really cute and nice, she's so innocent! Unlike me though, I happen to wait for others to speak to me first than myself speaking to other's first. Like Momoi-chan… Oh my god. MOMOI-CHAN! Damn it, I completely forgot about her. She told me to meet her up in the cafeteria when lunch began.

"Ah Ayumi-chan! I have to meet up with a friend and I promised her. I'm so sorry. Let's talk again later!" I quickly waved and ran down to the cafeteria without hearing her response. Ahhhh I'm so sorry Ayumi-chan, I hoped I didn't hurt her feelings because she seemed really fragile…


	2. Chapter 2

[Akashi x OC]

✿Teiko Junior High✿

Chapter 2

"Ai-chan, you're late!" Yep. I knew it. Momoi is really mad. Yupppppp.

"Ehhhh I'm so sorry, it's just that I met a new friend in my classroom and she approached to me so…-" Momoi looked really mad, and cut me off.

"-Well, is she your best friend?"

"No…? I just met her. How can you be best friends with someone over a damn day?"

"Okay good. Now come somewhere with me~!" Momoi-chan grabbed my wrist and dashed and roamed through the school just to take me to the gym. "We're here!" she said excitedly opening the door.

"Uh... and why are we here?"

"To observe guys!"

"Seriously…?"

"Nope, hahaha! Just kidding~" she said in a hummingly voice. I sighed, and as I sat on the bleachers with Momoi, I spotted Akashi-kun. He's… HALF NAKED? I can feel myself almost nose bleeding over his body. PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER AIKA, THIS IS NO TIME FOR BOY OBSERVING. I repeatedly slapped my cheeks to make myself forget about it.

"Ano… Ai-chan?"

"Um, hai, Momoi?"

"What are you doing?" she giggled. I can't help myself but take another glance at Akashi, and looked back at Momoi.

"W-Well you could say…" Momoi looked at me and Akashi. Back and forth.

"Oh I get it~ you're interested in Akashi-kun?"

"Well… I guess you could say that. I think I'm in love with his eyes." I blushed a little, but not too much so she wouldn't tease me.

"Hehe, I can introduce you to the _Generation of Miracles_ later~" she giggled, and went back to observing the basketball game.

Is it really that interesting to observe them playing? And the Generation of Miracles… Haven't I heard that somewhere? Oh yeah… Last year Momoi was trying to get me to watch their games but… I wasn't really interested in basketball…

"I noticed that there was a bluenette in the court, he looks weak but… his passes are really amazing. And then there's a broccoli head and he can do long shots…" I murmured to myself. Then Momoi noticed I was murmuring and she was impressed.

"Sugoi, Ai-chan! You can observe them pretty well for a beginner!"

"Huh? No I was just doing the same what you're doing…"

"Oh, but hey, are you interested in basketball? Do you play any sports?" she asked excitedly and was leaning over me very closely.

"Well, I do love swimming and I know all the techniques, but… I'm not really interested in basketball… Though… I do like watching people play basket-"

"-Then you can be our second manger." Interrupted by Akashi, looking down at me with cold eyes.

"S-Seriously?!"

"Really?! We can be partners now Ai-chan! Oh! OI MINNA COME OVER HERE! MEET OUR SECOND MANAGER!"

"Does she have boobs?" asked Aomine with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Stop being so rude Aomine-kun! Ah! By the way, this is Akashi-kun, the captain. And Akashi-kun, this is Koizumi Aika!"

"I know her already, she's in my class." Akashi said firmly, with his expression not changing.

"I look forward to working with you Aika-chan~!" Kise smiled, and waved cutely like a little child.

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "Tch, probably another annoying girl."

"HEY! NOT YOU TOO SHINTAROU!" yelled Momoi and almost making the entire gym quiet.

Suddenly, I noticed there was a tall guy ruffling my hair, and sucking on a lollipop (wow okay go laugh all you want).

"Hi there Ai-chin, I'm Murasakibara. Make yourself comfortable here~" and lazily, the purple giant said closing his eyes. He might be tall and all, but I guess Murasakibara-kun can be friendly for a tall person.

"Nice to meet you all~ I hope we can work well together!" I smiled and made a quick bow.


	3. Chapter 3

[Akashi x OC]

✿Teiko Junior High✿

Chapter 3

"Ano… Sumimassen." Said Kuroko, appearing out of the blue.

"Eeek!" I got so scared and jumped into Murasakibara's arms accidently.

"Ah ah Kuroko, you scared our new manager." Kise pouted.

"Sorry… My name is Tetsuya Kuroko. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Kuroko-kun, I'm Koizumi Aika, but you can just call me Aika~"

"Ano… Ai-chin… You're pretty light." Said Murasakibara, lifting me up and down like a dumbbell.

"Ehehe… Yeah I know, but can you put me down now…?"

✿After school on a rainy day✿

I went to the gym to see if Momoi was there, but… Suddenly I got a text message.

From:さつき桃井 (Satsuki Momoi )

Subject: Sorry!

Message: Ai-chan I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Afterschool I have to go to somewhere with Aomine-kun, I'm sosososososososososososo SOOOOOOOO sorry ( ≧Д≦)!

Well… So much for asking her to go to Maji Burger with me. Guess I'm gonna walk back home and sit in a corner. As I walked outside of the school, it was raining so fucking hard.

"God dammit… should have brought an umbrella, tch!"

"We can share." Said Akashi appearing out of the blue, standing beside me.

"O-O-Okay…" I stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with him.


	4. Chapter 4

[Akashi x OC]

✿Continued✿

Chapter 4

I don't why all of the sudden I feel nervous around him. I really _**despise**_ rainy days.My younger sister died on a rainy day, it was a car accident. Her dripping red blood leaking away from her head, I wish I could have saved her, but the past is past. I'm not going to think about her anymore.

*lightning strucks & loud booming noises*

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I quickly yelled, and held on Akashi-kun's hand and shivered. His hand… is cold.

"Why are you holding my hand?" he asked letting go.

"I-I'm sorry… it's just that I'm really afraid of thunder…"

Akashi-kun smirked at me, he held my hand back and said nothing after that.

"So… where do you live?" Akashi asked curiously tilting his head.

_Kyaa~! He's so cute tilting his head! Damn it. _"A-Ahem… sorry, something is kinda stuck in my throat. I live in 9xx xxxxxxxxx avenue Koizumi residence."

"Hmm that's a coincidence, I walk by your house plenty of times, though I don't live near you."

"Anyway… Akashi-kun, why did you even make me become the new manager?" I questioned.

He stop, and he didn't answer, and his eyes were looking at me as if I was his prey.

"A-Akashi?"

"We're here." He said pointing at the entrance where my mom was grinning deviously.

"Thank you for bringing her home! Ah! Mister…?"

"Seijuro. I'm Seijuro Akashi, Koizumi's classmate." Said Akashi, smiling. Seeing this person smile… It feels weird but, I like it, so I quickly turned my face back to my mom.

"Thank you Seijuro-kun, for looking after my Aika-chan~" said my mom in a happy voice.

"No problem." Said Akashi walking away.

✿Dinner time✿

"M-Mom… can you stop staring at me like that?"

"BUT YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE, AND HE LOOKS LIKE A IDEAL HUSBAND FOR YOU AND AND AND! THE WAY YOU WERE HIDING YOUR FACE WHEN HE WAS SMILING~!" screamed my fangirling mother, putting her hands to her face. "So moe~"

I blushed at this but, "The only reason why he's walking me back home is because I had no umbrella, so he's not just doing it because he's nice."

"It's okayyy~ you'll come to like him soon."

_Ugh mothers._

✿Next day✿

I feel so good today~ and the only reason why is: I woke up with good hair today. I'm still thinking about Akashi-kun, why did he really put me as the second manager?

"Hey… not bad." Said a voice. _Wait what is someone groping my boobs what the fuck._

I looked down, and screamed, and kicked the person behind me and took a defensive stance.

"**WHO AR- **oh it's you."

"Hmmmm you could have been nicer, but your boobs ain't that bad, you wear 34C cup right~?" said Aomine smiling.

"**YOU. LITTLE. MOTHER. FUCKER." **I stomped grumpily at him, and kicked his balls, and punched his stomach. He didn't even flinch. Instead he brought me close and almost licked my face until.

"-Aomine." Said Akashi in a stern voice.

"Ehhhh Akashi… what are you doing here?" Said Aomine frowning. "I was almost at the best part too."

"Don't do such lewd things in _public._" Said Akashi, then looked at me. "Koizumi-san, let's go to school and leave the pervert here."

"O-Okay…" I blushed, I never thought that Akashi-kun could be nice… I thought he was a serious and intimidating person… But he's actually _nice_. After I said that, I sneaked a glance at Akashi-kun, and he was already staring at me with those eyes piercing through my heart.

_Nevermind._


End file.
